Official campaign
:WARNING: This page contains the plot for the official campaign. STOP READING NOW IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS Official press release :Bards sing tales of heroes from ages past, but never have the Forgotten Realms so desperately needed a champion. Years have passed since the war between Luskan and Neverwinter, almost enough time for the wounds of war to heal. But the brief peace the Realms have known may be at an end. Tension growing between the mighty city-states means the Sword Coast again teeters on the edge of open war. Unnoticed, a greater danger stalks the City of Skilled Hands. Unbeknownst to the denizens of the North, deep in the Mere of Dead Men, dark forces from across the Realms have been rallied under the banner of a legendary evil. If left unchallenged, all of the North is doomed to fall under its power. :Even in this darkest hour, hope remains. A mysterious relic is borne to Neverwinter in the hands of a lone hero so that its secrets may be unlocked - secrets that carry the fate of all the North. So begins an epic tale of shattered alliances, noble acts and dark deeds to be told across the Realms for generations to come. Pre-release notes Warning: these are still subject to change during production stage. General information *NWN2 storyline is set several years after the NWN1 Official Campaign but is not directly connected to it. However, events that happened in the first Official Campaign are acknowledged in-game. *Obsidian has stated that the OC will last approximately 30 to 40 hours and will be enabled for multiplayer. (latest confirmation:C. Avellone for NWN2HQ) It will be broken up into three "acts". http://forums.netgamers.co.uk/showthread.php?t=7187 *The OC starts with a tutorial about the game. While it may be bypassed, those playing through it will receive "one useful trinket". http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/viewpost.html?topic=489380&post=4220163&forum=95 *At game completion, characters will end up between 15th and 20th level. http://forums.netgamers.co.uk/showthread.php?t=7187 *There will be two different major endings crafted for both good and evil PCs, as well as a denouement sequence (possibly Fallout-style) that is reactive to many of the decisions players may have made in the game (T. Evans, NWNVault Developer Chat) *PC will be able to acquire and control a stronghold, which will not be class-specific (C. Avellone, for RPGDot) *Overland travel will be handled via the world map, on which player can select known locations in a manner similar to Baldur's Gate 2. Once a location has been selected, the user will travel there – though encounters may happen along the way. (Official FAQ) Player character *Player can't reuse his/her PC from NWN1 OC and will have to play as a new PC. (F. Baudoin for Shacknews) *In the NWN2 campaign, players will start from level 1, and there will be a level 20 maximum. *Beside choosing class, alignment, abilities and appearance, player will be able to choose from unique character backgrounds such as Bully, Farmer, Militiaman, Natural Leader and others. These backgrounds will affect NPCs disposition during initial stages of the game (C. Avellone for TotalVideoGames) *PC's alignment will start as true neutral (except for classes where this would be a prohibited choice: Monk, Paladin, and Warlock) and will shift according to players' in-game choices.(F. Baudoin for Community Update #2) Later information seems to contradict this, so it appears characters can choose any legal alignment to start. *NPCs will react to PC's level of fame, treating PC as a nobody in the beginning of the game and changing that attitude when PC is more well-known. (F. Baudoin for Shacknews) *Character attributes (race, class, ability scores) will affect options in dialog, yet there will be no 'mentally challenged' dialog for PCs with low Intelligence. Bluff/Intimidate is used extensively, as well as Perform and Taunt. Some fights with potentially hostile opponents can be avoided through dialog.(C. Avellone, for RPGDot) Companions *The player will be able to control a party of up to 3 companions with more than 10 possible companions to choose from. (Atari press-release). Player, if he/she chooses, can walk through most of the game solo, but there are times when having a companion is required (latest confirmation:Papermonk's A-Kon impressions) *Player can take control over companion's actions in battle explicitly, assigning what spells they cast and who they attack.(Atari press-release) *The game will implement an influence system. PC's growing influence over certain companions may cause them to change class and will affect their decision to stay or leave you at key points in the main storyline, as well as other roleplaying possibilities. (Official FAQ ) *There will be romantic options available for both genders, yet some of them (if not all) might be unrequited/toned down (C. Avellone, for RPGDot) *Certain companions can back player up with some dialog-related skills and pull PC out of Taunt/Lie failures.(C. Avellone, for RPGDot) *Player won't be able to choose a different class for a companion when they level up. Each companion will have a specific level-up path (e.g. an NPC will always level up in Fighter), except those (rare) cases when player gets sufficient influence over some companions, and could persuade them to change their class via dialog. ( G. Ziets, NWN2 Official forums) (You can use a mod and/or character edit program/script to change companions class and multiclass them.) Notable NPCs *Lord Nasher Alagondar will make a return as the ruler of Neverwinter. *Either Aarin Gend, Deekin or Nathyrra will return as cameo/s ( G. Ziets, NWN2 Official forums) *Obsidian stated that four famous Forgotten Realms characters would be in the game, but no avatars of the deities. http://forums.netgamers.co.uk/showthread.php?t=7187 Encounters *Encounters in the OC are not automatically scaled to PC's level, but rather manually adjusted by level designers, due to relative linearity of the campaign. (Community Update # 11) *The OC will include a comedic "Battle of the Bards", where PCs can fight against other bards in song. http://forums.netgamers.co.uk/showthread.php?t=7187 Locations *Locations include "Githyanki Caves", "Highcliff", and "Crossroad Keep". http://forums.netgamers.co.uk/showthread.php?t=7187 Pre-release plot details Warning: pre-release plot details are subject to change during production stage. :OC starts with the tutorial with PC participating in Annual Harvest Festival, where he/she can try his/her hands in combat, spellcasting and pickpocketing (source: IGN NWN2 video coverage) :PC is possibly an orphan, raised in the village of West Harbor by his elven stepfather/mentor (source: Gamestar.de gameplay footage) :Soon after PC was born, a great (possibly interplanar) war culminated near West Harbor. Current information about conflicting parties is ambiguous, but possible enemies are: Githyanki and certain Sorceror (source: Feargus Urquhart interview to Eurogamer), the King of Shadows and certain Sorceror (source: Atari product page) or any combination of the above. :During the final battle of the war the powerful Githyanki artifact (the Sword of Gith) exploded across the Planes, and one of it's pieces got stuck in PC. Now Githyanki want this piece back. In attempt to recover it from PC's body they attack the village of West Harbor, but villagers manage to drive them off. This sets initial conflict of NWN2 Official Campaign. Official Campaign Rough Timeline The game basically works on the premise of an entirely linear turn of events. For the most part, the PC will be forced to make these events happen, even if it is out of their alignment. This is partial list of events and explains basically the entire plot. Before Act 1 These events happen before the start of the game: *Ammon Jerro finds information on the King of Shadows and sees that it needs destroying. He aims to do this using a silver sword stolen from the Githyanki. *The PC is born (Of course, this can be any period 15 or more years before act 1) *The PC's mother moves to West Harbor, already pregnant. The father is unknown. *The Greycloak army of Neverwinter faces the King of Shadows at West Harbor, around 15 years before act 1. Most of the village is killed, and; **The battle culminates in Ammon Jerro and the King of Shadows avatar, where a silver blade shatters - one piece kills the PC's mother and embeds itself into the PC. **Ammon Jerro is killed at this point and ends up in one of the nine planes of hell. **The King of Shadows is partially banished to the shadow weave. **The sword is spread, some pieces being found by Daeghun Farlong who then takes the PC as a foster child. One piece is hidden in the swamp, another sent to Duncan, his half-brother, in Neverwinter. Both seem non-magical. **The Greycloak army is mostly decimated by the shadow forces, leaving behind Crossroad Keep in disrepair. This leads to bandits mainly taking over the south of Neverwinter. *The village of West Harbor is slowly rebuilt. *The previous Harvest Festival turns out Cormick as the victor, with Lorne defeated in the melee competition, disappears. *Lorne joins the Neverwinter Greycloaks at the time of the Luskan War, and the events in Neverwinter Nights. After some time, he become dissatisfied and leaves the greycloaks *Lorne joins the Luskan forces and becomes a Frenzied Berserker, and allies with Black Garius (for money or some other motive). *Torio becomes the Luskan ambassador under the command of Black Garius. *Ammon Jerro slowly rebuilds his power in the nine hells with warlock magic, and aims to get back the pieces of the silver sword and use his demons to kill the King of Shadows. *Due to a lack of proper policing, the thieves in Neverwinter slowly take over the back alley and docks areas of the city. *Black Garius works from his hideout in Crossroad Keep at aiming to perform a ritual to gain access to the Shadow Weave magic. He capitalises on the Shadow Priests and organises the Orcs at Old Owl Well to attack, and distract the Greycloak army. He also sends Shadow Priests south of the keep to ready to defeat Fort Locke and Highcliff. Act 1 *The PC takes part in the Harvest Festival. *The pieces of the silver sword seem to be reactivating magically. *West Harbor is attacked by the Githyanki who are still searching for pieces of the stolen silver sword. The militia and PC defeat them. Daeghun sends the PC to get the shard they are looking for, and sends the PC to Neverwinter. *The PC leaves West Harbor, heading to Highcliff to gain passage to Neverwinter. *The PC meets up with Khelgar Ironfist and helps him kill some pub brawlers. *The PC meets up with Neeshka outside of Fort Locke and can defeat some unruly soldiers who would kill her. *Ammon Jerro kills a noble in the Blacklake district of Neverwinter. This causes the area to be cordoned off. *The PC may or may not help get back the commander of Fort Locke (Held by a Shadow Priest), and may or may not rescue some people held by bandits. *To get to Highcliff, the PC is forced to meet with Elanee the druid, who knows the paths, after defeating some unruly animals in her glade. *The PC gets to Highcliff, where Lizardmen are sabotaging ships. *The PC meets Shandra Jerro, and learns more about the attacks, and where they're coming from. *The Lizardmen can be found in some nearby ruins, after the defeat of a Shadow Priest in the ruins talking to Garius. They can either be killed or bargained with to leave the ships alone. *The PC is now able to leave by boat. *Once the PC gains entry to the city docks, they find Duncan. The pieces need to be inspected by a historian, Aldanon The Sage. He is in Blacklake, therefore inaccessible due to the recent murder there. *To gain entry to Blacklake, the PC may choose a "Good" or "Evil" route, both ending up with him seeing Aldanon: *While on duty helping either the theives or the watch, the PC meets Qara outside the Sunken Flagon, about to start a fight with two female wizards. They're either killed or driven away, but either way Qara unhappily joins the PC. Act 1: Thieves *The PC helps the thieves, who gain him access to the restricted Blacklake area for some tasks defeating the Neverwinter watch's presence in the Docks and back alley districts. Act 1: Watch *The PC helps the watch, who gain him access to the restricted Blacklake for some tasks defeating various parts of the thieves guild in the Docks and back alley districts. Act 1 Continued *The PC speaks to Aldanon and learns that Ammon Jerro once possesed a Silver Sword and his research located in his haven might prove useful. *The PC enters the Archives and learns that Shandra is Ammon's last living descendent. *The PC rescues Shandra from the Githyanki who are also trying to locate Ammon Jerro's Haven. *The Sunken Flagon is attacked by Githyanki and Shandra is abducted. *Bishop tracks Shandra to Ember where they are ambushed. *The PC enters the Githyanki base, kills Zeearie, and returns to the Flagon with Shandra. Act 2 *Player is accused of the butchering the residents of Ember. *Sand is assigned to the PC as his attorney. *Player is made into a squire for one of the local knights. *Player and Sand gather clues at Port Llast, Ember and Duskwood to prepare for their defense. *Player is put on trial. *Player fights Lorne in the Trial by Combat. *Player receives a message from Aldanon. *Player finds Cormick injured by thieves in front of Aldanon's house and acts as negotiator. *Player rescues Aldanon's assistant and discovers Lord Tavorick possesses a silver shard. *Player joins Black Ballard in protecting Lord Tavorick. *Player goes to the Moonstone Mask to rescue Melia, who had Tavorick's shard in her possession and Tavorick merely acted as a decoy. The PC would fail as Ammon Jerro reached Melia first, slew her, and then took the shard and escaped. *Player is informed by Sydney and Nasher that Black Garius is at Crossroad Keep. *Player joins a strike force to reclaim Crossroad Keep, and slew Garius' forces. The PC would arrive just in time to witness Garius and his inner circle being killed by a ritual which had seemingly gone wrong. *Garius and his inner circle later rose from the dead and became Shadow Reavers, indicating that the ritual had in fact worked, though perhaps not in the manner which Garius had intended. *The player is titled Captain and given command of Crossroad Keep, with the task of overseeing repairs of the derelict stronghold, as well as setting up a base of Neverwinter operations and recruiting Greycloaks to stregthen the Keep and ensure the safety of the surrounding lands. *A new companion is introduced - Zhjaeve of the githzerai - who provides information regarding the shattered Silver Sword, and King of Shadows, with advice on how to defeat him. *The player travels to the Ruins of Arvahn, where he/she completes four parts of the Ritual of Purification. *Upon opening an ancient Song Portal of Illefarn, the player is transported to West Harbor, which has been destroyed by an unknown foe, later revealed to be the resurgent King of Shadows. *The group travels to the nearby site of the Illefarn ruins where the fifth statue is located, but before the player can complete the fifth part of the Ritual, the statue is attacked and destroyed by a Shadow Reaver and its minions. *One person, however, managed to complete the final part of the ritual - Ammon Jerro, whom the player knows as the mysterious demon-commanding warlock last seen in the Moonstone Mask. *Upon returning to the Keep, Aldanon informs the player that he has located Ammon Jerro's Haven. *As the only way to enter the Haven is by a tribute of Jerro blood, Shandra does what is needed, and mysteriously disappears. *As the player makes way through the Haven, encountering the many demons Ammon Jerro had summoned and bound, Shandra becomes aware of the magical properties of the place, as well as the danger its inhabitants present. *The player reaches the laboratory of Ammon Jerro and a fight ensues, during which Shandra is made to believe that her companions are in grave danger, and that she must sacrifice herself to save them. *When Ammon Jerro's demons are released by Shandra' sacrifice, Ammon Jerro teleports to her, and, not knowing her identity, kills her. *Upon returning to Crossroad Keep, after a conversation with the mysterious Ammon Jerro, the player is ordered by Sir Nevalle to travel immediately to Neverwinter. Act 3 *During the ceremony in Castle Never, Shadow Reavers attack the castle. *After defeating the reavers, the player is titled Knight Captain, and, depending on previous actions and achievements, might also be offered the position of one of the Neverwinter Nine by Lord Nasher. *As the army of the King of Shadows poses a serious threat, Neverwinter is evacuated, and the player returns with Sir Nevalle to Crossroad Keep, with the task of rallying allies and preparing defences for the war against the Shadow Legions. *Following Ammon Jerro's advice, the player speaks to Nolaloth, the wyrm who once fought the King of Shadows. It is from Nolaloth that the player learns how and where the silver sword may be reforged. *The Silver Sword of Gith is reforged in the ruins of West Harbor, at the site of the previous battle against the King of Shadows, years ago. *Callum is killed when Highcliff falls to the King of Shadow's forces, and the player gains possession of the fabled Tome of Iltkazar. *The battle of Highcliff ends badly for Neverwinter's forces, Lord Nasher barely making it out alive with the help of the Nine. *After careful preparations, Crossroad Keep is ready for the attack of the undead army, which comes in the middle of the night. *The shadow army is aided by Bishop, who betrays the player and escapes the battle. Despite the odds, the player is victorious as the undead are driven away. *With the help of the Tome of Iltkazar, Aldanon teleports the player, along with all of the remaining companions, deep into the Claimed Lands, to the Illefarn ruins at the heart of the Vale of Merdalain. *Before the King of Shadows materializes out of his portal, the group encounters Black Garius, along with Bishop, who is now Garius's ally. *Depending on the player's choices and influence with Bishop, he either remains at Garius's side as traitor and fights the player and his former companions, or decides that he will serve no one and abandons the scene. *Garius attempts to spread discord among the player's companions. Depending on the player's influence, some companions choose to side with Black Garius and fight against the player. *After Garius is defeated, the King of Shadows appears, and a battle ensues. Campaign Ending There are a few possible outcomes from the final battle with the King of Shadows, and from previous actions the PC did. Accepting Servitude The PC accepts servitude, and as above fights and kills his companions, who are raised to serve with him (dialogue not listed for this). The shadow army marches north, destroying all in their wake, but stop at the edges of the Illfarn empire - where Crossroad Keep is. :Before the Knight Captain had traveled to the Vale of Merdelain, it seemed the King of Shadows' progress had been slowed, perhaps even stopped. :It was a vain hope. For barely a day after his journey into the Vale, the forces of the King of Shadows suddenly rolled across the land like a tide. :There was no sign of Garius, no sign of the Reavers at the front of the dark armies - just a shadowy general that led the dead through town, city, and finally, to Crossroad Keep itself. :Without the Knight Captain to bolster the keep's forces, Crossroad Keep quickly fell, and the soldiers were driven to Waterdeep and the surrounding lands. :But there, at the unmarked ancient borders of the Illefarn Empire, the shadows stopped their advance, and remained still. :To this day, the line of shadow is one none will dare cross, and the people of Neverwinter live with the knowledge that there are stretches of the Sword Coast where dawn's light will never fall again. :No one truly knows what came of the Knight Captain and the other heroes when they traveled to the King of Shadows' fortress, but all agree, that the shadowy general that emerged must have slain the Knight Captain. :For the general wore the Knight Captain's cloak, and bore a silver sword that had once belonged to the lord of Crossroad Keep. The King of Shadows is defeated (Canonical ending) If the PC defeats the King of Shadows, the chamber crumbles and collapses, likely burying the PC and their remaining companions (for continunity, only the companions that always fight the king of shadows, such as Ammon Jerro, Grobnar, Khelgar, Casavir and Zhjaeve are shown in the picture). The King of Shadows army is defeated fully, and the crossroad keep is held. Note: For the expansion this is considered what ending was achieved by the player. :And as the final blow was struck, the King of Shadows, the ancient Guardian of Illefarn, at last, was laid to rest. :But in his death throes, the power of Illefarn was released, sending echoing blasts through the fortress of shadows. :The walls were torn asunder, the stones crashing down upon the valiant heroes and their Knight Captain. :They fled through the twisting corridors of darkness, but to no avail - the stones themselves crashed down around them, sealing them... within the fortress. :Leagues away, far from the Vale of Merdelain, the soldiers of Crossroad Keep, still fresh from their battle against the King of Shadows, watched the shadows over the Mere drain away into the skies. :The victory was theirs... but as for their Knight Captain, there was no trace, except for the cloak that marked the Captain as a Knight of Neverwinter. :Of the Knight Captain and the fortress of the enemy, there was nothing else left to mark their passing. :And to this day, where they have gone is unknown. Additional Endings In addition, the actions of the PC regarding the thieves and watch in Neverwinter is resolved in two different ways, as well as notes about NPC's that are affected and suchlike. Watch Helped If the PC helped the watch to gain access to Blacklake, the watch manages to recover and provides protection to a large area. :In the year following the war against the King of Shadows, Neverwinter quickly recovered, its City Watch, Greycloaks, and even the Many-Starred Cloaks gaining numerous new recruits. Emboldened by the actions of the Shard-Bearer, the ranks of the soldiers of Neverwinter swelled, becoming one of the strongest military units in the Sword Coast. If the PC had a good standing with Cormick, this is shown: :Neverwinter itself became one of the safest cities on the Sword Coast - its City Watch, bolstered by the resolve of its citizens, took pride in their city and the surrounding lands, and many outlying settlements and villagers that previously had only occasional supervision gained small garrisons of their own to watch and protect them. Else, this is shown about Brelaina: :This ended up being a boon for the City Watch Captain Brelaina, who used her ties to the Shard-Bearer and Lord of Crossroad Keep to petition for a seat on the Council of Neverwinter. From there, she passed many successful political resolutions that improved diplomatic ties with Waterdeep and the Lord's Alliance. Thieves Helped If the PC helped the Thieves, they gain the upper hand against the watch, and take over the city. :In the year following the War against the King of Shadows, an eerie quiet fell over the city of Neverwinter. Emboldened by the actions of the Shard-Bearer, the thieves of Neverwinter took back the Docks, the Merchant Quarter, and the rest of the city was claimed by their silent, dark law. If Axel is alive, this is shown: :More surprisingly, the Council of Neverwinter seemed to turn a blind eye to the crime controlling the city, and many rumored that it was only the strong hand of Axle Devrie and his ties to the former Lord of Crossroad Keep that kept the city safe. Else it will default to this: :The Docks themselves became dangerous, and any criminal or outlaw not sanctioned by the Shadow Thieves was put to a quick, brutal death. If Moire is alive, it will then show this: :This fearful silence was signature of Moire, one of the former crimelords in the City of Neverwinter. Eventually, the Council of Neverwinter could ignore their criminal activities no more and marshaled the Watch to clean out the Docks, resulting in another riot that burned down many of the shops and ships docked there. Torio and Luskan If the PC is put in the servitude of the King of Shadows, and Torio is dead, then Luskan gains an upper hand against Neverwinter: :Luskan viewed the events to the south in Neverwinter with a quiet wariness, never certain if the shadows that had claimed their southern neighbor would one day come for them. After the deaths of Sydney Natale and Torio Claven, however, no Hosttower mage or scout was willing to venture south to share their fate. If the PC destroyed the King of Shadows, and Torio was kept alive at the PC's keep, then Neverwinter gains a new spy: :Luskan viewed the events to the south in Neverwinter with some disappointment, hoping that the war against the King of Shadows would weaken their southern neighbor long enough to force their intervention and control of Neverwinter and Crossroad Keep. When Neverwinter triumphed, their only victory was the return of their ambassador Torio Claven who after several years of service, revealed that she was an agent of Neverwinter and her role had allowed her to arrest over a score of Luskan spies who had infiltrated her new home city. Bevil Independent of the King of Shadows defeat, if the PC is nice to Bevil in his interactions with him (in the Keep when he becomes a Sergeant) this is shown; :Bevil, led by the example of the Shard-Bearer, became a commander of the Greycloaks in time, finally finding the ability to lead and command. In the aftermath of the second War of Shadow, he sought tirelessly for his fallen commander, convinced that the Lord of Crossroad Keep had survived. Else this is shown: :Bevil, crushed by the events at West Harbor and the second War of Shadow, soon deserted the forces of Neverwinter when they were sent on a resupply mission to Old Owl Well. He is said to have made a solitary home there, still tortured by the memories of what happened to him during the War. Daeghun If the PC is in the servitude of the King of Shadows: :Shortly after the war, Daeghun attempted to return to West Harbor, believing that the Shadow General that led the King of Shadows armies could be found there. His path was the correct one, but not as he intended... he was intercepted by beasts along the road south of Highcliff, and brought in pieces to the Shadow General, who watched Daeghun be consumed by his minions, then raised him from the dead to die again and again for his amusement. It is said that Daeghun's corpse is embedded in a pillar of the dead in the Vale of Merdelain, his mouth left hanging open so the wind might whistle through it in a mockery of the song portals of Illefarn. If the King of Shadows is defeated: :Shortly after the war, Daeghun vanished. There were rumors of an elven ranger sighted throughout the lands of Faerûn, still searching for the shard-bearer he had lost in battle against the King of Shadows. West Harbor If the PC is in the servitude of the King of Shadows: :Following the rise of the King of Shadows and his General, the Mere of Dead Men became an increasingly desolate place. The ruins of West Harbor, in particular, became a dark gathering ground for the shadows and dead of the Mere... and the tiny farming village became a twisted shadow of the once-proud dwelling of Harbormen. If the King of Shadows is defeated: :After the war, a few scattered survivors of West Harbor returned to their home, and with the persistence common to Harbormen, slowly rebuilt their destroyed village. They still make their living at the edge of the Mere, a testament to their strength and character. Shandra Jerro's Farm Even though she is dead by the end, Shandra Jerro's farm gets a mention, depending on your influence with her. If you have an influence level of 9 or more, you get this: :The farm of Shandra Jerro was left abandoned for some time, yet it never fell into disrepair. During the Harvest Season, the people of Highcliff came to pay their respects to Shandra Jerro, who was rumored to have fallen in battle against the King of Shadows. (Note: Even if the the PC follows the King of Shadows, this can be shown, despite Highcliff being south of Crossroad Keep!) Otherwise, if it is less, this is shown: :The farm of Shandra Jerro was soon claimed by the wilds surrounding Highcliff. Shandra Jerro followed the path of her ancestor, her efforts forgotten and unknown as those of Ammon Jerro during his time. Elanee If Elanee left the PC (see Elanee's page for details) before facing the King of Shadows, and is still alive, this is shown: :In the years after the war, a strange tranquility settled over portions of the Mere, in contrast to the horrors that had taken place there. There were sightings of a mysterious elven female, cloaked in mist, who would lead lost travelers to sanctuary within the Mere. The identity of the woman was was never known, but glimpses of her over the years seemed to indicate that she was a troubled, sad figure, and looked as if she had lost someone she cared deeply about. If she was killed due to low standing with the PC, this is shown: :In the years after the war, the Mere became a place of horrors - but worst of all was the tales of a ghost of a mysterious elven female, who was said to have been slain by her own companions. Her dying spirit twisted by the Claimed Lands, she is said to lure travelers to their deaths, and then watch in satisfaction as they slowly drown in the depths of the swamp. Of course, if she went to Merdelain, then neither is shown. Crossroad Keep Crossroad Keep has a score variable which is altered due to decisions made during the PC's ownership of it, and work done to rebuild it, and if the King of Shadows is destroyed. There are 3 possible outcomes: PC kills the King of Shadows With a keep score of 650 or more, this is shown (the best ending for the keep): :Crossroad Keep achieved a new prominence in the coming years after the second War of Shadow. Bolstered by the example of the Shard-Bearer, the lieutenant Kana took over the operations of the Keep, and with Veedle in tow, helped restore peace to the region and turn it into a major trade route. Otherwise, this is shown: :Crossroad Keep's prominence waned after the War of Shadow. Without the Shard-Bearer to lead them, the operations of the Keep soon fell into disrepair, and the few recruits that remained turned much of the surrounding area into farmland. PC is in servitude If the PC is under the thrall of the King of Shadows, obviously this occurs. This is the female version, the male version replaces she with he, her with him etc. :The Lord of Crossroad Keep returned when the King of Shadows came to reclaim the ancient citadel. The servant of shadow slayed all the inhabitants she had gathered, and she used their bodies to form a new wall around her home. It is said that this beast resides there still with the shadows, where the heads of her former companions form a silent gallery around her, frozen in dark screams. Githyanki and end passage There is a standard ending saying what happened to the Githyanki too; added on just before the final words. :Of the githyanki and their Lich Queen, no more was heard. Driven from the Sword Coast by the Shard-Bearer, it seemed as if the hunters had retreated to their citadels on the Astral Plane. :Even the wisest sages of Faerûn know that whoever holds such a blade shall have a long journey ahead of them... both in the Realms - and beyond. :But that is a tale for another time. Unknown ending events These people and events are not detailed in the ending: *The fate of Sir Nevalle, Sir Darmon and Lord Nasher (who was Injured before the battle of Crossroad Keep). *What Aldanon did after the events of the campaign. *The fate Duncan, Ophala and Cormick (in the case he was not killed) in Neverwinter after the evacuation. *The Sergeants Light of Heavens, Jalboun, and Katriona. *The fate of Guyven of the road, Sal and Joy in the bar, Deekin and Caelryna in the shop, and Kistrel in the basement. *The fate of Bishop (in the case where he did not take part in the final battle) ((note that his fate is discovered in the campaign "Mask of the Betrayer")) *The fate of Marcus and Alaine in Port Llast. *What happened to Old Owl Well and the Orcs. *The fate of the Fire Giants and the Red Dragon. (If killed or not) *The fate of the Clan Ironfist. *The fate of the Lizardmen. *The fate of the Greycloak army, although this is hinted at in the good watch ending. *What happens to Ember, and the Nymph forest nearby. *The fate of the other West Harbor residents that don't get killed, such as Tarmas. *The fate of Highcliff. *The fate of Fort Locke. *The fate of the various Devils and Demons that were under the servitude of Ammon Jerro (and some can be put under the servitude of the PC in Crossroad Keep later). Also any other minor or moderate quests which would result in some further action after the events of the campaign are not stated. Scrapped Dialogue Some people might be interested to know of the two other sections of script which were cut (before dialogue and cutscenes were done) detailing other endings/events; NPC Dialogue after defeating the King of Shadows This probably would have occurred just after the King of Shadows was defeated. It is a very early draft of work. *'Khelgar:' {A little to himself, understatement as fortress is blowing up} Well, now we've done it. *'Grobnar:' {Looking around, in awe, as fortress collapses} My, it's like a festival... well, with more collapsing stones - and very large ones, too. *'Khelgar:' {Smug, watching the evil fortress collapse} Bet that shadowy beast regrets messing with us now, eh? *(If present) Elanee: {Urgent, fortress is collapsing} Everyone, look - we need to go, now. *'Ammon:' {Beats} Agreed - this place will not survive its master's passing. We must make haste. *Show Zhjaeve and Player in this shot, preferably with player looking toward destruction. *'Zhjaeve:' {Urgent, fortress is collapsing} '''Kalach-cha,' this part of the journey is done - come, there is little time.'' *The camera focuses on the exit as rubble crashes around everywhere. The player, Ammon Jerro, Zhjaeve, Elanee, Khelgar and Grobnar furiously race towards the exit. AUDIO: Music reaches a crescendo *'Khelgar:' {Running, trying to escape explosion} Move, Grobnar, move! *'Grobnar:' {Alarmed, trying to avoid being caught in explosion, running} I am moving, just not as fast as eveyone else! *'Ammon:' {Urgency} Keep running! We... *(If present) Elanee: {To herself, doomed recognition} We're not going to make it. *'Zhjaeve:' {Finality, and quietly, like speaking a prayer, as explosion engulfs them} And so this journey ends. *Player and companions run toward camera, view is slightly offset. Suddenly the whole structure collapses and rubble falls between the player and the camera, burying the camera. AUDIO: Music stinger that is sorrowful, but triumphant, a suitable requiem to a hero who just gave up their life. *Camera shot changes to the heavens, where artificial night has loomed for months. Cracks appear in the darkness and light starts coming through. Energy from below flings towards the heavens. This was probably cut due to it being not ambiguous. Who knows if a further campaign could follow from the original official one, since the voice over makes no mention of anyone dying. Also, this ending cannot take into account servitude of the King of Shadows. "Last sequence" after King of Shadows was defeated Likely this was intended to come after the above cut section and is an early draft of work. *The last sequence shows Sir Nevalle, Aldanon, Bevil Starling and the people of Crossroad Keep standing on the ramparts, watching as the artificial night evaporates. Many people in the crowd cheer, but Sir Nevalle is grim-faced. *'Bevil:' {Watching the evil shadows dissipate over the kingdom, in awe} I don't believe it... the shadows... they're going away. *'Nevalle:' {Watching the evil darkness over the kingdom dissipate} It seems we have won, but at what cost? {Beat} Aldanon... is the Knight-Captain...? *'Aldanon:' {Confused, just seen a building collapse on the player} I... I do not know. {Beat} I do not know. *The last shots of the night fade and bright beams of sunlight emerge. *Fade out and then play credits. Note, at the end of the credits there should be a shot of the player's dusty cape that he got during his knighthood ceremony. The caption reads "Knight-Captain of Crossroad Keep ...?" Apart from assuming that Crossroad Keep is right next to Merdelane and is visible, it also is only for when the King of Shadows was defeated. However, this might explain why these characters, apart from Bevil, were not mentioned in any part of the official ending. Obviously the plot was altered a bit more dramatically for this to make sense too. Category:Official campaign Category:Neverwinter_Nights_2